Aftermath
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Rory's tear stained face came into view as she looked up at her, and Lorelai felt her heart break for her daughter. “Oh, God, Mom. What have I done?” Rory said in a strangled whisper. Set after GG season 4 finale.
1. Regret

A/N: I know I shouldn't have written this while my other stories are A, unfinished, and B, no where near finished, but the season finale of Gilmore Girls had an ending that was just calling for me to write this story. It wouln't leave me alone. I was haunted in my sleep, I swear. At any rate, this is just a 9 page reaction to the finale's ending, and I've no plans for a sequel or anything. 

* * *

When Lorelai walked outside, the last thing she expected to find was her daughter curled in a ball on the front lawn, crying her eyes out. Hesitant, she moved towards Rory, and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's back. Even if they had just had a major fight, Lorelai was still her mother. Rory's tear stained face came into view as she looked up at her, and Lorelai felt her heart break for her daughter.  
  
"Oh, God, Mom. What have I done?" Rory said in a strangled whisper. Lorelai didn't reply, and Rory was glad, because she wasn't sure she could handle the answer. Snuggled into her mother's embrace, it was easy to forget for just a moment, to block out that 15 minutes ago, she'd been in bed with Dean. In _Bed_. With _Dean_. The thought seemed so outrageous, so not what was supposed to happen, that Rory began to laugh.  
  
Lorelai stared at her daughter with concern in her eyes. Rory was laughing now, and the laugh exuded more than a little hysteria. The laugh soon dissolved into quiet sobs, and she held her daughter tight. Lorelai felt a little hysterical laughter coming on as well. If her first time had been a mistake, well, then Rory's was...God, there were no words to describe what Rory and Dean had done here.  
  
"Listen, Babe. I can't begin to think of things to say to make you feel better." Lorelai began. "And as much as I hate to bring this up, I have to get back to the inn." Rory looked up at her mother. "I know that things are not okay between us...but I was hoping..." Lorelai trailed off.  
  
"I'll go." Rory agreed. "I don't think I could sleep here if I tried." She told her mother. Lorelai nodded and smoothed her daughter's hair out of her face. Quietly, they gathered their things, namely the camera and cd's that had brought them home in the first place, and set out on a brisk walk towards the Dragonfly.  
  
The walk was silent, each of them contemplating the night's events. Lorelai debated on whether or not to share her good news with Rory. Luke had kissed her. _Luke_ had kissed _her_. Rory took the choice away from her.  
  
"You said something when you came home, you know, before..." She began. "...about a naked Kirk?" Rory asked her mother. She was desperate for anything that would take her mind off of Dean for even a second. Lorelai couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. The image of Kirk running naked down the stairs of her inn, and subsequently through the town square, with Luke running after him would forever be burned into her brain.  
  
"Well, apparently, Kirk has night terrors." Lorelai began, building up slowly. "After he and Lulu fell asleep, he thought he was being attacked by, well, something, and fled down the stairs, with nothing but a pillow, screaming like a banshee." Even in Rory's guilt-ridden state, the image that Lorelai was giving her made her crack a small smile. "So there's Kirk, naked..."Lorelai joyfully threw that word in again. "...and Luke takes off after him." By this time, Rory had started chuckling in a horrified kind of way. "Kirk's really fast, you know." She pointed out, starting to laugh a little herself. "And he was singing." Lorelai was gasping for air at this point, and even Rory couldn't stop herself from outright laughter. "So, finally, Luke has him cornered on Kirk's mother's roof..." Lorelai paused, trying to stay some of her laughter.  
  
"No!" Rory gasped out.  
  
"Yes!" Lorelai went on.  
  
"Did Luke finally talk him down?" Rory asked, when the two women had calmed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we got him back to Lulu, who is a braver woman than I've ever known." Lorelai answered. They were silent again, a kind of awkward silence that she had never wanted to have with her daughter. It was the kind of awkward silence that Lorelai had with her mother, and the sheer thought of it was killing her. Again, she debated on telling her daughter about Luke.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Rory asked, startling Lorelai out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm dating Luke." Lorelai blurted out. Well, too late to back down now.  
  
"What?" Rory couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"I'm dating Luke. Officially dating Luke." Lorelai repeated. They were coming up on the Dragonfly now, and she lowered her voice. While her relationship with Luke would be public knowledge soon enough, she wanted to keep it quiet for at least one more night. "He kissed me." She told her daughter, in a near whisper. Rory stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Are you okay with dating Luke?" She asked her mother. Lorelai nodded. "Are you sure? It's like I said earlier, if you're going to be with Luke, you're going to be with Luke. Everyone is going to be watching." Rory pointed out. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Lorelai answered her daughter as they walked through the front door of the inn.  
  
Both of them were surprised when Luke greeted them in the doorway. Lorelai had figured on him heading to bed when she didn't come back right away, but then figured she ought to have known better. It was Luke. He wouldn't go to bed without knowing that she had at least come back safely.  
  
"Hi." He said, sounding embarrassed. He looked from Lorelai to Rory and back.  
  
"Hi." Lorelai echoed, a silly smile on her face.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna..." Rory gestured to the stairs. Lorelai met her daughter's gaze, and it spoke volumes. Luke knew that something had happened, and it was bad. He just hoped that Rory had not had a bad reaction to he and Lorelai getting together.  
  
"I'll be up in a few minutes." Lorelai told her daughter. They watched as Rory made her way up the stairs. Once Lorelai was sure her daughter was out of earshot, she practically collapsed in Luke's arms. He awkwardly comforted her, unused to being in this position with her.  
  
"It's bad, isn't it?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded into his shoulder. "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"I went home to get the camera, and to find out what was taking Rory so long." Lorelai began, her voice muffled against his shoulder. She pulled away from him, and wiped at her eyes. "I found her in bed with Dean." Lorelai told him quietly.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking." Luke said, his voice marred with anger and disbelief.  
  
"I wish to God I was." Lorelai replied.  
  
"He's married!" Luke exclaimed harshly.  
  
"Shh!" Lorelai warned him.  
  
"He's married, and Rory..." Luke trailed off. He was stunned.  
  
"I know." Lorelai said, her voice going monotone. "And after he left, she and I...we said the most horrible things to each other, Luke." Her voice cracked when she said his name.  
  
"It'll be okay." Luke pulled her back into his embrace. Both of them had been so wrapped up in the conversation that neither had realized that Jason had seen the whole thing. Watching them from the doorway, he tightened his fist in anger. How could she do this to him?  
  



	2. Case of the Ex

The next morning dawned bright and early for Lorelai. She got up, rushed through her shower, and got dressed. She was due downstairs in a few minutes, needing to go over a few breakfast things with the staff before everyone else started coming down. She stared at her daughter's sleeping form. In her sleep, Rory looked younger than her 19 years. Lorelai sighed, and headed out of the room.  
  
Downstairs, the kitchen was in organized chaos. Sookie was directing her staff about, the overstaffed staff, Lorelai was reminded. Well, maybe they could stretch the budget a little. She forced a smile to her face, and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like you've got everything under control." Lorelai said to Sookie, who poured a cup of coffee for her.  
  
"This staff is so great." Sookie said, handing the coffee to her.  
  
"Seen Michel?" Lorelai asked. "There's a couple of things I need to remind him about." She said. Sookie pointed towards the lobby, and Lorelai took her coffee to go. It was obvious her friend had her hands full in the kitchen. She found Michel quickly, and after filling him in and engaging in their normal witty barbs, she went into the dining room to check on her guests. Breakfast seemed to be going well. Rory hadn't made it downstairs yet, but Luke had just appeared in the doorway of the dining room, and Lorelai made her way over towards him. Before he could greet her, Lorelai had pulled him into the hallway, under the stairs where no one could see them.  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke managed to get out, but was interrupted when she kissed him. They broke apart smiling, the giddy kind of smile two friends share when they've discovered their relationship is more than a friendship.  
  
"Good morning." Lorelai whispered, leaning against him  
  
"Morning." Luke replied, feeling the need to pinch himself. So he did. "Ow." He said. Lorelai looked at him, clearly confused. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Luke told her. God, she thought. How did I miss this between us? Footsteps on the stairs startled the pair, and Lorelai pulled out his arms.  
  
"People will be talking soon enough." She said, by way of explaining. He nodded, knowing she was right. Pretty soon, they would have no privacy.  
  
"I'd better get in there." Luke gestured towards the dining room. Lorelai nodded. "You coming?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." She answered, spotting someone over his shoulder. He patted her arm, and disappeared back into the dining room.  
  
Lorelai made her way over to where Dean was standing. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand in a shushing motion.  
  
"I don't want an explanation." She began, her tone icy.  
  
"All right." Dean agreed, not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"I want some answers. Not for myself, but for Rory. You've put her in a really bad position." Lorelai went on. Dean ran a hand through his shaggy locks and sighed.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"Are you going to leave your wife?" Lorelai asked him straight out. "and if your answer is 'I don't know', then I expect you to stay away from my daughter. You're not going to turn her into the other woman in your relationship." She steamrolled on in typical Gilmore girl fashion.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to talk to Lindsey." Dean told her, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Then I expect you to stay away from Rory until you do." Lorelai threatened Dean.  
  
"Lorelai, you're not being fair!" Dean protested.  
  
"No, you're not being fair. You're asking my daughter to be you're mistress, Dean, it's as simple as that." Lorelai wanted to strangle him. She'd always liked Dean, and to see him and Rory caught up in this situation was extremely frustrating for her. She turned away from Dean, and started to walk away when he spoke up.  
  
"I love Rory, Lorelai." He said. Lorelai froze, but kept her back to him.  
  
"Then prove it." She replied, before walking into the the dining room. Spotting Luke sitting with Miss Patty and Babette as he had the night before, Lorelai started to make her way to their table. Jason stepped into her path, and she nearly ran into him.  
  
"Not now." She whispered, sparing a glance at Luke. Sure enough, he was looking in her direction. Lorelai looked Jason in the eye. "I thought I told you to leave." She said.  
  
"I couldn't, not without making you see." Jason began. He looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept a wink.  
  
"See what, Jason?" Lorelai asked, hoping that she could get rid of him before Luke came over and got in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"That we belong together." He answered, sounding desperate. Lorlai sighed, and pulled her hand away when he tried to grasp it with his own.  
  
"We broke up, Jason." Lorelai said, her tone getting increasingly angry. "It's over. Please leave." She nearly begged. She so did not want a scene in front of all the town, but it was shaping up to be one, as she noticed several of the dining room's occupants were staring in their direction. "Jason, please don't do this now." Lorelai pleaded. She tried to brush past him, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"We're not finished." Jason told her, oblivious to the gasps echoing through out the room. His grip hurt, and Lorelai was shocked at the sudden changes in him that she saw.  
  
"Get your hands off her." A voice growled from behind her. She sighed in relief. Luke.  
  
"I think you need to mind your own business." Jason hissed. Luke was completely un-intimidated, much to Jason's chagrin.  
  
"The lady asked you to leave. I suggest you do it now." Luke threatened him.  
  
"Is this who you've been seeing behind my back?" Jason demanded, gripping her arm tighter, so that Lorelai cried out. Everyone in the room was buzzing as they took in Jason's accusation, and then the room erupted into cheers when Luke decked Jason where he stood. Jason hit the floor, unconscious, and Luke pulled a shaking Lorelai into his arms, forgetting for a second that they were in plain sight of the entire town. Lorelai enjoyed his embrace for a second, before the catcalls of their audience brought her back to reality.  
  



	3. Can't Go Back

When Rory finally made her appearance downstairs, she found her mother and Luke seated at a table with Miss Patty and Babette. In an effort to pretend everything was normal, she sat down with them.  
  
"What did I miss?" She asked, noting that something must have happened to set the room to it's current state of exictement.  
  
"Luke defended you're mother's honor, Sugar." Babette filled her in. Lorelai stared at her coffee, as Rory gazed at her mother.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked, as she took in her mother's upper arm. Dark fingerprints were etched there, standing out on Lorelai's porcelain skin.  
  
"It was nothing, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"It wasn't nothing, Lorelai." Miss Patty contradicted.  
  
"Luke laid that Jason character out cold with one punch." Babette chimed in.  
  
"You hit Jason?" Rory stard at Luke. Sure, Luke had a temper, but he wasn't violent.  
  
"He hurt your mother." Luke explained, clearly embarrassed by all the attention that he was receiving.  
  
"Jason hurt you?" Rory was up out of her chair, and had her arms around Lorelai before anyone at the table could blink. "Are you okay?" She asked her mother, sounding panicked.  
  
"I'm fine, Rory." Lorelai reassured her. "Thanks to Luke." She told Rory, placing her hand on Luke's as a gesture of thanks. Luke captured her hand, and held it between both of his. This action did not go unnoticed by Miss Patty, and Babette, but both of them knew better than to say anything outright. Rory seemed satisfied with that answer, and settled back into her seat. As she did, she caught sight of Dean out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'll be right back." Rory said, excusing herself. She approached Dean cautiously, unsure what he might say to her now that they weren't basking in the afterglow, so to speak.  
  
"Hi." He greeted her, following as they slipped into the front room.  
  
"Hi." She replied, scuffing the carpet with the toe of her shoe.  
  
"We need to talk about last night." Dean began, not sure how the conversation was going to go.  
  
"I know." Rory told him.  
  
"Last night...was amazing." Dean said, looking down into her eyes. Rory smiled. It had been amazing.  
  
"It was." She agreed.  
  
"But I'm not free, Rory." Dean went on. He moved passed her so he faced the wall, unable to look at her and keep talking this way.  
  
"I know that too." Rory's voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"Until I am, it can't happen again." Dean informed her. Rory's tears spilled over.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Tell Lindsey everything. That I want a divorce." Dean said. Rory smiled through her tears.  
  
"Oh, Dean...I was so worried..." She began, setting her hand on his shoulder, and turning him around.  
  
"There's more." Dean's voice cracked. "I can't be around you without wanting you."  
  
"Dean..." Rory didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I don't even know if Lindsey will agree to a divorce." Dean went on, his tone turning bitter. "Which is why I have to stay away from you."  
  
"Dean, no. It doesn't have to be that way..." Rory pleaded.  
  
"It does, Rory. I love you too much to make you the other woman in my marriage." Dean stalled her protest.  
  
"This isn't you talking, it's Lorelai." Rory tried to reason with him, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Maybe a little, but Rory, your mother is right." Dean pointed out, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Rory. I am." Dean had teared up by this time as well, and it took every ounce of his being to turn and walk away from her.  
  
"Dean!" Rory shouted, not caring who heard. He didn't stop, but kept walking. Rory sank to her knees. That's where Lorelai found her. For second time in two days, Lorelai comforted her daughter.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Rory sniffling occasionally as she settled down.  
  
"I want to go to Europe with Grandma." Rory said, her voice so quiet that Lorelai wasn't sure she'd heard her daughter correctly.  
  
"Are you sure, Babe?" Lorelai asked her. Rory nodded.  
  
"I can't be here and watch Dean be with Lindsey, and wish he was with me." She told her mother.  
  
"Ok, kiddo." Lorelai agreed, smoothing back her daughter's hair.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, surprised that her mother would agree to it.  
  
"Yeah. If it's what you need, I'll do anything." Lorelai replied. "I'll call Grandma later and set it up, ok?" Rory nodded again.  
  
It wasn't until later in the day that Luke and Lorelai ended up with a moment alone together. Lorelai had just hung up from talking to her mother, and as always, the conversation had been strained. At least, until she'd dropped the fact that Rory definitely wanted to go to Europe, and that she wanted to go asap. When Luke found her sitting on the couch, in the front room of the inn, staring at the phone, he knew it was bad.  
  
"Lorelai." He said, getting her attention. She jumped. "Didn't mean to startle you." Luke apologized. He got a ghost of a smile as she patted the empty space on the couch next to her. Luke sat, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Dean told Rory that he couldn't see her until he'd sorted things out with Lindsey. Rory's going to Europe with my mother for the summer." Lorlai said both sentences in a even, emotionless tone. Luke hesitantly put a comforting hand on her back. He was still a little new at crossing over from friend to boyfriend territory.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Luke wanted to know.  
  
"I've been better." Lorelai answered.  
  
"You only have to keep your chin up for a few more hours." He reassured her.  
  
"Then it'll be me, a large pizza with everything on it, some angry anti-situation music." She told him bitterly.  
  
"Anti-situation music?" Luke questioned her.  
  
"Music that's anti just about every situation possible." She explained. He nodded. Should have figured.  
  
"And Rory?" He continued.  
  
"She's going to stay at the hotel with my Mother until they leave for Europe. She's on her way there as we speak." Lorelai replied. God, when had her whole life just up and fallen apart? She and Rory were barely speaking, Jason had accosted her in her brand new hotel in front of half the town, and now she was dating Luke, which meant an end to her private life. Not that she didn't want to date Luke, she chastised herself, but still.  
  
"What's a guy gotta do to get invited to this fantastic mopefest you've got planned for this evening?" Luke asked her, his usual sarcastic tone firmly in place, with an edge of concern in his voice. He didn't want to leave Lorelai alone when she was like this.  
  
"Bring an X-tra Large pizza with everything on it, and three of the most depressing movies you can pick out at the video store." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Done." He said, and moved in to kiss her. He supposed this was the part he was having the hardest time getting used to. Not that kissing Lorelai wasn't nice, cause frankly, it knocked his socks off everytime he did it, but that fact that he could, and she wouldn't freak out on him was the hard part. They stayed that way for several minutes, just kissing, until a voice spoke up from the doorway.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it." Taylor's loud voice boomed into the sittting room. Luke and Lorelai jumped apart to find everyone they'd invited for the inn weekend staring at them. A flash went off, which caused the shock of getting caught to wear off. Miss Patty waved the poloaraid in Lorelai and Luke's direction.  
  
"This is going on the front page of my gossip column." She proclaimed.  
  
"I knew you two crazy kids would work it out." Babette chimed in. Sookie came out of the kitchen in the middle of the comotion, and once she'd been filled in by Taylor, Babette, Miss Patty, and a dozen others as to what was going on, she proceeded to shriek herself.  
  
"I guess the secret's out." Luke told Lorelai, his tone wry.  
  
"I guess so." She agreed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Luke asked, emabarrassed and uncertain. He'd been feeling that way a lot lately.  
  
"This." Lorelai answered, kissing him in front of everyone. Choruses of 'awww...' and 'Look!' were repeated until the crowd around them began wandering off.  
  
Later that afternoon, Lorelai stood on the front porch of the Dragonfly. So much had changed in 48 hours, she thought as Luke slipped his arm around her waist. Rory had had sex for the first time, she was dating Luke, and her inn was now open. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. 


	4. Never Be the Same Again

A/N: Well, here I go again. I swore after I finished the last chapter that I would not keep going with this story, that I had done all I set out to do to ease my mind over the summer. I lied. All of the urgings I received in reviews to continue this story got me thinking, and ta-da! You guys get a fresh new chapter. Don't have a clue where this story is going, so if you guys have any ideas, please let me know, cause I'm kinda stuck.  
  
To poodernite: Thanks. The conversations are about what I think would take place too, so it's nice to see I'm not way off base. Thanks for reviewing.   
To RT4ever: Thanks for your compliment. Look, here's more.   
To tp96: Really? I'm glad you think so.   
To Lula Bo: Glad you think I stayed in character. It was hard to write the Luke punching Digger scene cause I wasn't sure exactly what Digger could do to make Luke hit him.   
To Daisy Deertree: Well, I am a Narco shipper it seems, so maybe.   
To Ariel Wetzel: Maybe. It just worked out better for my story if she told him. At any rate, Lorelai knows Luke would never tell.   
To molly19: Thanks. I tried to throw some humor in there, but since I'm not up on my obscure and not so obscure pop culture references, there may be a lack of them. Let me know if you know an good ones.   
To coffeechick87: Ack! How right you are! Can we just pretend that I didn't screw that up? Glad you're reading it, even if you aren't a Narco shipper. By the way, how do I set it up for anonymous reviews?   
To AnnieBee: Wow, thanks. That's a totally awesome compliment. Please keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Well, that was for damn sure, Lorelai thought, snorting in a very un-lady-like way. Her mother would have been horrified, so it was a good thing that Emily Gilmore was still in Europe with Rory. Echoes of her childhood reared their ugly heads as her mother's old criticisms invaded her mind.  
  
"Don't snort, Lorelai. It's not proper for a lady."  
  
"Stand up straight, Lorelai. Slouching is what people who are ashamed of themselves do."  
  
Lorelai sipped her coffee, and shook her head to rid herself of those old thoughts. The house was quiet, and while she was used to it, it bothered her. Rory should be here, Lorelai thought for the millionth time since she'd put her daughter on a plane for Europe. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she needed to get a move on. She wanted to stop by Luke's for breakfast, and her morning's sudden brooding-fest had put a slight pinch on her timetable. She hurried through her shower and morning routine, and headed out the door with her hair still wet. Ah well, it was worth it if she got to see Luke before going to work.

* * *

Luke wiped down his counter for the tenth time since he'd opened fifteen minutes ago. He looked out at the street again, and then at the clock on the wall. Shaking his head, he wiped down the counter for the sixteenth time. That was when Lane stopped him.  
  
"Will you stop that?" The Korean girl asked him, sounding frazzled. She was taking chairs down from the tables. They probably wouldn't have any customers for another half hour, anyway.  
  
"Stop what?" Luke replied, staring at her.  
  
"That!" Lane exclaimed as Luke wiped the counter for the seventeenth time. He looked down at what he was doing. "It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, throwing the rag on the shelf behind him. The bell on his door jangled as it opened, and Luke threw a glance at the door, the look on his face hopeful. His smile of welcome was immediately changed to a frown as Dean crossed the threshold of the diner, and made his way to the counter. Luke glared at him, but Dean didn't say anything to Luke. He addressed Lane instead.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Dean told her, looking down at her. Lane wore a sympathetic expression, but her eyes were a blaze.  
  
"I'm working right now." Lane said, indicating her apron and waitress pad.  
  
"It'll just take a second, I swear." Dean persuaded.  
  
"I haven't heard from her." Lane admitted, looking him in the eye. Luke observed the exchange, scowl still in place.  
  
"I just want to talk." Dean replied.  
  
"Fine. I take my break around eleven." Lane finally gave in.  
  
"I'll be here." Dean agreed, walking out.  
  
"Have you heard from Rory?" Luke asked Lane, who was wiping the counter down herself.  
  
"Not since she left for the summer." Lane answered, thinking back to the last phone call she'd received from her best friend.  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
_"Lane? It's Rory."_  
  
_"Rory...are you okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now. Maybe after I get back."  
  
"Get back from where? Rory, what's going on?"  
  
"I just can't handle everything right now, Lane. I'm going to Europe with my Grandma for_ _the summer."  
  
"Rory, I don't understand. You can talk to me."  
  
"I know, but I just can't right now. Please understand. I've got to get away."  
  
"I don't understand, but if Europe with your Grandma is what you need, then you better send me lots of postcards."  
  
"I will."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I've got to go, Lane."_  
  
_ "I'll miss you Rory."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"You call me if you need anything, okay? Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Bye, Lane."  
  
"Bye, Rory."_  
  
That had been almost two months ago. Lane hadn't been able to forget the haunted sound of Rory's voice, or the quavering of her words as her best friend tried valiantly not to cry. Something big had happened to Rory, and if the way Dean had been acting since her friend had left, she'd bet her entire paycheck that it had to do with him.  
  
The bell over the door jangled a second time, and Lorelai walked in. Luke's face lit up in a silly grin.  
  
"I'll be in the back if you need me, Luke." Lane said, excusing herself. She might as well not have spoken, she realized, given the thousand yard stare they had going on.  
  
"Good morning." Lorelai greeted him softly, moving to the counter.  
  
"Morning." He returned. Lorelai held her hands out, a coffee cup clutched between them. He glanced at the cup, and smiled.  
  
"How many cups have you had?" He asked, knowing no matter what number she gave him, he'd pour her another cup anyway.  
  
"Two, I swear." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the pot of coffee now in his hands.  
  
"Please?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Luke poured the coffee silently, taking care not to spill. She gave him her hundred mega- watt smile, and in that moment, he felt he could do anything. "You love me, you really love me!" Lorelai cried out, mocking the popular Sally Field acceptance speech.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Luke replied. The only sound in the diner was Lorelai's coffee cup hitting the floor.

* * *

Lane and Dean walked in silence, heading towards a bench in the town square.  
  
"Are you going to talk sometime soon? Because I only get a half hour." Lane spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." Dean sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Guess it was time for a haircut. "You haven't heard from Rory?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Not really. A couple of post cards." Lane answered, picking non-existent lint off her apron.  
  
"Did she tell you what happened?" Dean wanted to know. Lane shook her head.  
  
"I know it was bad, but she wouldn't tell me anything. Lorelai won't tell me anything either." She answered.  
  
"If I tell you, you swear you won't breathe a word?" Dean wanted to know.  
  
"So it does involve you. I wondered." Lane told him.  
  
"I need some advice, and that's the only reason I'm telling you. You're Rory's best friend, and the only one who can help me with this." Dean said.  
  
"Lorelai won't help you?" Lane asked. Dean shook his head.  
  
"She's avoiding me." He admitted.  
  
"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Lane begged. Dean sighed again, before leaning over and whispering in Lane's ear.   



	5. Tangled In These Silhouettes

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I told you I had no idea where this was going. Anyway, I think I have some direction now, so we'll see what happens.  
  
To rorynjessforever: Wow, I'm glad you're reading, even though you hate Dean. I'm glad you think that this would be a 'this could really happen' story. I live for them.   
To ilovemrbloom: Your question is answered in this chapter.   
To Daisy Deertree: Glad you're so excited! Here's another chapter!   
To Miss-Lionesse: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.   
To ggirl72: Me too. Wait until you see Jason in this chapter. You'll be begging for Luke to hit him again.   
To scubaluver: Heee. I know, wasn't that great? More Luke and Lorelai goodness coming right up.

* * *

The sound of Lorelai's coffee cup hitting the floor was the only sound in the deserted diner. It took her several moments to realize that scalding hot coffee had splashed onto her legs.  
  
"Owe!" Lorelai cried out, finally registering the pain. The sound of her voice startled Luke into motion too, the shock of his confession wearing off.  
  
"Here, sit." He said, helping her into a chair. Luke turned back around and grabbed a cloth behind the counter. He wet it in the sink, and returned to Lorelai, who was gingerly inspecting one of her legs. Luke knelt before her, and slipped her shoe off of her foot. Lorelai inhaled sharply at his touch, before sighing in relief as Luke set the wet cloth against her skin.  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry I..." Luke began, looking frustrated.  
  
"Said that you love me?" Lorelai finished for him. Luke nodded, avoiding her gaze. "Oh." She whispered. Lorelai abruptly stood up. "Thanks...for, um, helping me get cleaned up." Near tears, she fumbled to pick up her purse from where it lay on the table. "I've got to...." She stumbled. Luke was confused. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but all he knew was that he couldn't let her leave with her looking like he'd just kicked her puppy.  
  
"Lorelai, wait." Luke called as she made her way towards the door, tears blurring her vision. She had to get out of there. He crossed the diner and reached her in three strides. With one smooth notion, he whirled her around and planted a kiss on her surprised lips.  
  
"Luke, let me go." Lorelai said, breaking the kiss and struggling against the strong arms wrapped around her. "I get it. You don't love me." The tears that had threatened seconds earlier spilled over onto her cheeks.  
  
"You don't get it at all." Luke replied, smiling. He wiped one of her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai demanded to know. "There isn't one thing funny about this. Now let me go." She pleaded. Instead of releasing her from their embrace, he kissed her again. She whimpered against his lips.  
  
"Will you shut up and let me talk?" Luke asked after the kiss, his voice rough. All she could do was stared into his eyes. "What I was trying to say was that I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." He explained. Lorelai's eyes widened as realization of what he said set in.  
  
"You mean...you do love me?" She practically stuttered the words in her effort to get them out. Luke nodded. She replied with a kiss.

* * *

Lane was pretty sure her jaw was resting against her chest, it was open so wide. Rory and Dean had slept together??  
  
All the weird things that had happened since the summer had started finally made sense. Rory's tone during their one phone call. Luke and Lorelai alternating between ignoring or glaring at Dean whenever they were near him. Rory's near non-existent communication since leaving for Europe.  
  
"But why, Dean?" Lane asked, finally finding her voice. "Why would you do that to Lindsey?"  
  
"I love Rory. Things weren't going well with Lindsey...and I guess, I don't know, I lost control." Dean attempted to explain. "I feel guilty as hell about the whole mess. Rory's run off to Europe because of it." He went on.  
  
"Can you blame her, Dean? You're married. " Lane replied, emphasizing that last word. Dean pulled his hair back in frustration.  
  
"I know." He began, getting up and pacing. "I love Lindsey...or at least, I thought I did. Now...I'm not sure I was every over Rory. I kept on loving her even after she got together with Jess. I tried to tell myself that I hated her, but I didn't. I couldn't." Dean stopped speaking abruptly, as he saw Miss Patty eying them from the doorway of her studio. He sat back down.  
  
"Does Lindsey know?" Lane questioned.  
  
"I haven't...told her, exactly." Dean answered.  
  
"Dean!" Lane exclaimed with reproach.  
  
"I know, I know." Dean said. "She knows that something happened, but not what. I just can't bear to tell her the truth."  
  
"Tell me the truth about what?" A feminine voice spoke up behind them.

* * *

Rory knocked on the door of the hotel where Paris and Asher were staying. She'd only been in England for a few hours, long enough to track down where one of her best friends was staying. Her grandmother had been against her going out by herself, but Rory had insisted. She was going to explode if she didn't talk to someone about Dean soon. The door flew open, and Rory greeted her friend with a tremulous smile.  
  
"Rory!" Paris exclaimed, clearly surprised to see her friend. "What are you doing here?" She went on, half excited, half curious.  
  
"Well, Grandma and I are on our last stop before heading home. We'll be in Oxford for the next couple of days, so I though I'd look you up." Rory began. "How's Asher?" She asked as Paris gestured for her to enter the hotel room.  
  
"He's good. At a lecture." Paris replied, starting at her friend. Something was different about her.  
  
"What?" Rory questioned, staring back at Paris. The blonde clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You had sex!" Paris practically shouted, her tone accusatory.  
  
"Paris!" Rory exclaimed, nearly hissing at the girl.  
  
"You had sex. I can't believe it. I go away to Europe, and you have sex!" Paris rambled on, not caring that Rory was turning the same color as the bedspread, which was a deep red.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Rory finally snapped. Shocked, Paris went silent. Rory immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." The brunette buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Who was it?" Paris asked, her tone now mellow and quiet. She could sense that whatever reply Rory gave, it would not be who she would expect. Jess, maybe. That would explain her mood.  
  
"Dean." Rory's one word answer caused Paris to slip of the edge of the bed she's perched herself on. She hit the floor with a stunned thump, staring up at Rory.  
  
"Dean? As in your Married Ex-Boyfriend Dean?" Paris specified. Rory nodded. "Wow."  
  
"I know. Wow." Rory repeated.  
  
"Wow." Paris echoed.

* * *

Lorelai was practically dancing as she entered the Dragonfly that morning. Or afternoon, as the case practically was today. Typically, she was up bright and early, but even Inn owners were allowed a day or two to slack off. Today, nothing could bother her. Luke loved her. A pack of wildebeests could have stampeded through the lobby of the Dragonfly and she wouldn't have care. Jason Stiles could be standing in the lobby and it wouldn't have...Lorelai blinked, coming out of her happy fog. Nope, she wasn't seeing things. Jason Stiles really was standing in her lobby.  
  
Swearing under breath, she approached Michel, who was eying her ex- boyfriend warily from behind.  
  
"See anything you like?" Lorelai asked him, startling the concierge.  
  
"I do not trust him." Michel said, his French accent thick with dislike.  
  
"Well, sometimes I wonder why I ever did." Lorelai replied, walking over to him. "Jason." She greeted, her tone cold. She hadn't forgotten the bruises he'd left on her arm during the test run.  
"Lorelai." Jason said her name like he was worshiping her. The sound of it caused small chill bumps to break out on her arms. The last time she's had a reaction like this was when she watched Silence of the Lambs. He pulled her into a hug, and she was too shocked to stop him. She tried to step away after a second, but Jason's grip on her only tightened. "Lorelai." He breathed her name into her ear. She shivered, but not from pleasure. Jason was freaking the crap out of her right now.  
  
"Jason, let go of me." Lorelai demanded quietly.  
  
"Why?" Jason asked. "I haven't gotten to hold you for so long." He went on. Lorelai was really scared now. She was almost begging for someone to enter the inn, but no one seemed to be answering her silent plea for help.  
  
"Let go of me." Lorelai repeated, her voice louder this time. She struggled to push him away and finally succeeded.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jason looked confused.  
  
"Why are you here? I have nothing more to say to you." Lorelai answered him.  
  
"I thought we could talk." Jason gave her sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"We finished talking the day you decided to bruise my arm. Have you forgotten?" Lorelai hissed at him. This was ridiculous.  
  
"I apologized for that." Jason protested.  
  
"And I told you I never wanted to see you again. I mean it, Jason. Leave me alone." Lorelai said emphatically. He glanced at his watch like they were having a normal conversation.  
  
"Look, I'm running late. I'll stop by and see you soon." Jason promised, heading for the door. Lorelai bit her lip and stared after him, really and truly afraid.

* * *

Lane did a double-take. Up until that point, she hadn't been entirely sure you could actually do a double-take, but when Lindsey approached them from behind, Lane had to look twice to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Dean, however, didn't miss a beat.  
  
"That I might have to find a new job." He covered smoothly. Lindsey looked crestfallen.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because the Dragonfly's been open for awhile and every thing's just about finished. Tom might not need me any longer." Dean replied. Lindsey nodded, accepting the answer.  
  
Lane was in awe. On the one hand, she was absolutely horrified at how naieve and gullible Lindsey was, and on the other hand, she was absolutely appalled at how well Dean could and would lie to his wife. She remained silent until Lindsey addressed her.  
  
"Hi Lane." Lindsey finally greeted her.  
  
"Lindsey." Lane returned, not really knowing what to say to the girl.  
  
"Well, Dean. Mom and I have lunch waiting, if you're hungry." Lindsey turned all her attention back to her husband. Dean nodded, shooting a glance at Lane.  
  
"See you around?" He asked Lane, as she met his gaze. She nodded. "Bye, Lane."  
  
"Bye, Dean." Lane turned and headed back to the diner.

* * *

"I'm a terrible person. A home-wrecker!" Rory cried out, in the middle of her rambled explanation of her night with Dean. "Me! Miss Going- to-Yale-I've-got-a-4.0-gpa." She went on. "I've single handedly ruined their marriage."  
  
"You can't take all the blame, Rory. Dean's a big boy. He knew what he was doing." Paris reminded her distraught friend.  
  
"I know." Rory replied. "I'm just feeling really guilty." Rory practically flopped on the bed next to Paris. "And in typical Gilmore Girl fashion, I ran as far and as fast as I could."  
  
"How much longer is there left of your trip?" Paris asked.  
  
"A few days." Rory answered. Then she'd have to go home. Home to her mother, home to Yale, and home to....Dean? She had no idea.  
  
"Have you talked to him?" Paris wanted to know. Rory shook her head.  
  
"I chickened out every time I tried to call." She told Paris. Paris looked at her friend thoughtfully. The blonde got up off the bed, and stalked to the nightstand. She picked up the phone and held it out towards Rory.

* * *

Dean's cell phone rang, the shrill sound interrupting the already strained meal. Dean was grateful for it's interruption, because every bite he took tasted like cardboard in his mouth. He could barely lift his fork to his lips, and face his mother-in-law and Lindsey at the same time. He flipped open his phone and put it up to his ear, ignoring his mother-in- law's disapproving look.  
  
"Hello?...Hello?"  
  
"Dean? It's Rory." 


	6. How Does Your Heartbeat?

A/N: I apologize if anyone seems out of character. I just couldn't get the vibe for parts of this chapter. Suggestions are welcome!!! 

* * *

Dean nearly dropped the phone, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, uh, hang on." He practically stammered. He looked at his wife and mother-in-law, hoping they weren't paying attention to how weird he was acting. They weren't even looking at him. "It's Tom." He said, standing up. "I gotta take it." Lindsey nodded, and went back to talking to her mom. Dean left the table and stepped out onto the back porch of his mother-in-law's house.  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really? Because we left things really badly."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How's you're trip?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, where are you?"  
  
"London."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
"In a few days."  
  
"Really? I've missed you......Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah. I....I've missed you too."  
  
"God, Rory, I've been going crazy around here without you."  
  
"How...How are things with Lindsey?"  
  
"I haven't told her yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, Rory..."  
  
"Actually, Dean, I've gotta go."  
  
"I love you, Rory."  
  
"I....I know. Bye Dean."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Dean flipped his phone shut, and turned around to head back into the house and a lunch he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat any more of. The sight that met his eyes chilled him to the bone. There was his wife, standing in the doorway, hand clasped over her mouth, and tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Oh, hell.

* * *

Rory hung up the phone and stared at Paris with a wide-eyed expression before promptly bursting into tears. Paris went over to her friend, and in an unusual touchy-feely moment, hugged her. After a few minutes of sobbing, Rory pulled away. Embarrassed, she wiped her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to turn into Niagara." She apologized.  
  
"It's ok, Rory." Paris accepted. "What did he say?"  
  
"He didn't tell her." Rory was trying not to break down again.  
  
"I feel the need to do something vicious to him." Paris threatened.  
  
"No, don't." Rory stopped her friend from Dean-bashing.  
  
"Well, then. This calls for extreme measures." Paris commanded, stalking over to the phone.  
  
"What's that?" Rory asked, almost afraid. After all, she'd known Paris for four years now, and the blonde's idea of extreme could be a little frightening.  
  
"Ice cream. Lot's and lot's of ice cream." Paris replied, picking up the phone and pushing a button. "Hello, room service?"

* * *

When Lorelai re-entered the diner that evening, frazzled was not the word she would have used to describe herself. Frazzled was a tame description for what she was feeling. Jason's visit had left her rattled, jumping at shadows. More than anything, she wanted to tell Luke. Had wished she'd told Luke the minute that Jason had started acting more like a stalker and less like a jilted ex-lover. In Lorelai's land of denial, Jason would go away on his on. She'd dated him for six months, known him for years longer(Umlats and Digger), and for heaven's sake, she'd slept with the man. She reasoned that she would be the first to know if he had psychotic tendancies.  
  
He so did.  
  
His calling her every other day was annoying, but she understood that sometimes it was hard to let go. She never called him back, a fact which didn't seem to deter him in the least. Jason had sent her flowers for the grand opening of the inn, and while she'd appreciated them, the card that he'd sent along had made her uneasy. He'd signed it 'Love, Jason.' Love. People who were broken up with one member of the former relationship already dating someone new did not sign cards with 'Love'.  
  
Lorelai sighed, seating herself at the counter. She'd kept all this from Luke, and after Jason's visit today she was itching to tell him and get his advice. She just didn't want to hurt his feelings or make him think that she was leading Jason on in some way. Even more worrisome, she didn't want to tell him and cause him to go flying off the handle. She'd seen Luke angry-mostly at herself, she admitted-and she had a feeling that what she had seen was only a fraction of what he was capable of feeling.  
  
Sighing, Lorelai settled herself at the counter and waited for Luke to step out of the back.

* * *

Lindsey turned around and fled back into the house. Dean was on her heels. He grabbed her by the arm, and whirled the sobbing girl around so that she was facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He choked out. He didn't know what else to say. He was glad that his mother-in-law had seemingly disappeared. Lindsey calmed to calm at those words, and Dean had hope, for a moment that things wouldn't be as bad.  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
"How long?" She asked, her voice husky and dangerous. Dean looked at everything but Lindsey's tear streaked face. "How long were you sneaking around with her behind my back?" Lindsey demanded. Dean flinched. "How Long?" she shouted, nearly letting out another sob.  
  
"Not...long." Dean finally admitted.  
  
"I knew.....I _knew_...." Lindsey replied,talking to herself.  
  
"Lindsey, I..." Dean began. She held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I know. You're sorry." Lindsey said, her voice unnaturally quiet. "Sorry doesn't make what you did ok, Dean." He nodded. "Did you even want to be with me at all? Was I just a substitute for her?" She asking a little girl voice.  
  
"God, Lindsey. I care about you. I _married _you." Dean answered her, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"But you don't love me. Not like I love you." Lindsey paused. "Not like you love her."  
  
"I _tried_." Dean told her, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. "I wanted to love you."  
  
"You've been in love with her this whole time." Lindsey stated the obvious.  
  
"Linds, I..." Dean started to say, when she interrupted him.  
  
"Get out." She said them so quietly that he thought he'd imagined them.  
  
"Lindsey..." He tried again.  
  
"Get out!" She shouted, plainly this time. There was no mistaking her words. "Get out!, get out!, get out!" Lindsey shrieked, tearing up the stairs. Dean had no choice but to head out the front door.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
They were watching Casablanca. Rather, Paris was watching it, and Rory was pretending to watch it. There were several empty ice cream cartons surrounding the pair on the bed. Rory glanced at Paris, who was engrossed in the movie, and mumbled that she'd be back in a sec, and ducked into the massive bathroom. Dialing on her cell phone, Rory waited anxiously for her mother to pick up.  
  
"International House of Coffee, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"How's your Swiss Mocha taste?"  
  
"Like it was grown in the Alps of Mexico."  
  
"Sounds delicious. I'll have to have a cup when I get into town."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"We should land in Hartford Tuesday night."  
  
"We'll have a party."  
  
"I expect nothing less."  
  
"I've missed you, babe."  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"I gotta go, Mom. Paris is banging on the bathroom door."  
  
"Ok, Sweets. Love Ya. See ya on Tuesday."  
  
"Love you too. Oh, and Mom? 'Grown in the Alps of Mexico'? Not your best."  
  
"Well you try and be witty at three am."  
  
"Oh, crap. I'm sorry, I forgot about the time difference."  
  
"It's ok. It was worth it to talk to you."  
  
"Bye Mom.  
  
"Bye Kiddo."  
  
Rory hung up with a smile on her face. Her first real smile in ages.

* * *

Lorelai hung up, and settled back against her pillows. She grinned. Rory was coming home.  
  
"Rory?" A male voice spoke up, causing her to turn and look at Luke. He was laying in the bed beside her, and his voice with thick with sleep.  
  
"Yeah. She's coming home, Luke." Lorelai felt an unknown weight lifting off her shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad." He said, slipping an arm across her waist. She snuggled up against him in reply.  
  
"Can we have a welcome home party at the diner?" Lorelai wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, as long as you let me go back to sleep." Luke grumbled.  
  
"Ok, ok." She replied.  
  
"Sleep, Lorelai."  
  
"Yes, Master." 

* * *


	7. Rory's Homecoming I

A/N: Ack! I'm sorry this part was so long in coming. I had the most horrible writer's block and real life stuff. As a result-and my guilt- you guys are getting an extra long chapter! Please feel free to point out my mistakes or anything you think is out of character and I'll do my best to fix it.

To gilmoregirl1979: Ah, what a review. I think most of your questions are answered here, but if not, let me know!

To fangfaceandrea: Glad I've hooked you! Keep coming back! Thanks for the review.

To xenanut: I agree with you about Jason to a point...I think he is capable, but only because he's lost everything. He's unemployed, he's lost his business and all his clients, and he's lost what he considers is the love of his life. That can make you a little nuts.

To Kris Wright: Thanks. You'll be seeing that soon.

To whoopiepiez: Thanks, here ya go.

To Chawkchic: Hmm, not sure you're gonna like where I'm taking this, but let me know what you think anyway!

To tp96: Yes, the other stories drive me nuts when Lindsey doesn't find out. I like the angst, so of course she knows.

To ilovemrbloom: Yes, I was feeling the lack of Rory and Dean myself.

To lorelaivictoriadanes: Thanks. Keep reviewing!

To ggirl72: Thanks. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Lorelai yawned. It was pretty early. She had a lot to do today, if she was going to get off in time to head to the airport to pick up Rory and her mother. She did a happy dance, thrilled that Rory was returning. She only hoped that her daughter had used the time away to work through her problems, instead of just pushing them aside. She wondered idly how her mother was doing, as well. They'd only had a few-_strained_-conversations, and Lorelai was hesitant to come face to face with her mother.

For one thing, she hadn't told her mother about the change in her relationship with Luke. Lorelai wasn't sure she could stand to hear what her mother would have to say about the whole situation, and like the chicken she was, hadn't breathed a word. Rory had been sworn to secrecy as well. Luke hadn't taken the whole secret relationship thing very well, pointing out that it was the same situation which had partially caused her split with Jason.

She sighed, stumbling down the stairs in search of coffee. As she walked through the kitchen, she noticed her answering machine was blinking, and pushed the button. The machine made it's usual mechanical noises as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee that Luke had thoughtfully made for her before he'd left to open the diner. It was the second night in a row that he'd stayed here, and Lorelai got a dreamy look on her face until the answering machine began playing her messages.

_"Lorelai?? Hello? You know I hate this thing. Oh well, I just wanted to call and tell you that Rory and I should be landing around 7p, and we'll be looking for you at the airport. Don't be late." _Emily Gilmore's voice was broadcast into the kitchen. _"And for heaven's sake, don't even think of inviting your father." _

The machine clicked as it moved ahead to it's next message, announcing it's progress in it's mechanical voice.

_"Lorelai, It's Jason. Please, call me. I want to work things out between us. We're good together. I know that you're scared, and maybe I wanted too much, too soon, but please, just call me. Lorelai, I'm nothing without you." _Jason's distraught, and maybe psychotic tone was not lost on her. He really was starting to freak her out.

"I knew I should have told Luke about this the other day." Lorelai muttered as she went upstairs to dress, coffee mug still glued to her hand. She'd fully intended to spill the whole sordid story to him two days ago the diner, but then Luke had stepped out of the back with a bouquet of flowers, suggested dinner and movie-which had turned into a sleepover- and all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend had flown out of her head.

She finished getting ready, drank the last sip of her coffee, grabbed her purse and her keys, and headed out the door. Destination: Luke's.

* * *

Rory tapped her feet impatiently against the floor of the airplane. It was good thing that her grandmother had taken the first opportunity to 'powder her nose', as Emily Gilmore would put it, otherwise the tapping would have driven her nuts. Rory couldn't help it. She was going home.

This was the longest she'd ever been away from home without her mother. Rory didn't know if the time and space had helped all that much. She wasn't angry at her mother anymore, just herself. The trip had managed to provide that fact with a startling clarity. What she and Dean had done was wrong. She wished that she could go back and re do the whole night...talk it over with her mother first, as had always been the plan, and maybe the whole entire thing would never had happened.

If Rory was truly honest with herself, there was a small part of her that was glad it had happened. Dean had been her first crush, her first kiss, her first love-and now, her first lover. It was fitting, in her opinion. If only he hadn't been married. Why was he married? He clearly still loved her. You don't just throw away a year of marriage to someone you love by having a fling with your ex.

Rory shook her head. She knew that she would have to talk to Dean as soon as possible. It was pretty clear that he wanted her, but he had admitted that he still hadn't told Lindsey anything about that night, or even attempted to break it off. She didn't know what she would do if Dean came to her, said he loved her, but refused to leave his wife. God help her, she loved him too.

* * *

Lorelai parked her jeep abruptly and took off at a dead run, nearly forgetting to lock the car behind her. She glanced at her watch as she stood in line to go through security, impatiently tapping her foot. She was late. Her mother was going to kill her. It hadn't been her fault. She'd gone to Luke's to make sure everything was in place for the dinner they were planning, and to make sure that Luke was harboring no hard feeling about hiding their relationship from her mother.

He did, but she'd be able to soothe him over with a few well-intentioned kisses. Then she'd gotten a frantic call from Michel about the room she'd set aside for her mother at the Dragonfly. They'd managed to get it straightened out, but it had set Lorelai back by a half hour. Her mother's voice was ranting in her mind as Lorelai checked her watch every five minutes, and then finally, finally got through the security gate-only to come face to face with a wall monitor announcing that the flight her mother and Rory were on had been delayed.

She sighed with relief as she thanked whatever power was looking out for her, imagining what her mother must be saying to the flight attendant about the delay. Lorelai arrived at their prearranged meeting point, near the baggage claim. She didn't have to wait long, as Rory's familiar shout met her ears. Lorelai waved at her excited daughter, who was standing next to an equally impatient Emily. She stared at Rory, thinking back to when she'd put her daughter on the plane.

_"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Lorelai said._

_"Proud?" Rory questioned. Her actions the last few days had not been something to be proud of._

_"You made the right choice. This trip will be just what you need." Lorelai told her. _

_"You mean that it'll get me away from Dean." Rory replied, her tone a cross between relief and resentment. _

_"That too." Her mother admitted sympathetically. "This trip will be just what you need." _

_"I don't know what I need anymore." Rory answered, her tone lost and melancholy. _

_"Maybe the time away will help you figure that out." Lorelai consoled her._

_"They're boarding." Rory repeated the announcement, her voice flat._

_ "I love you, babe. Have fun." Lorelai said, hugging Rory. Rory hugged her back stiffly, before turning and walking over to Emily. _

Lorelai looked at her daughter now, taking in her smile, and was happy to conclude that she was not the same girl who'd gotten on the plane two months ago.

Finally, Emily and Rory cleared the gate. Rory and Lorelai took off at a run for each other, meeting in a silly, giggly hug. No matter what the problems between them were, no matter how mad they were at each other, they we're best friends, and she'd missed her daughter terribly. Emily followed Rory at a slower pace, and noticing the stares that Lorelai and Rory were attracting, deigned to comment.

"You two, really. Aren't you a little old to be making spectacles of yourselves?" Emily asked, sounding exasperated but looking amused.

"Nah." Lorelai answered, still hugging Rory. She held her daughter at arm's length and continued. "You're never too old to make a spectacle of yourself." She and Rory giggled while Emily shook her head. Some things would never change.

"You look well, Lorelai." Emily observed, noticing something different about her, but not knowing what it was.

"Thanks. You guys do too. Europe agreed with you." Lorelai replied. "Now come on. Luke and Sookie have prepared a feast, and we need the guests of honor." She continued, linking arms with Rory.

"Lead the way." Emily gestured.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up in front of the diner, and slid the jeep into park. She glanced at her mother in the rear view mirror, hoping that she wouldn't notice that something was going on between her and Luke, or that she wouldn't make a terrible scene.

"We're here." Lorelai announced.

"Yes, Lorelai, I had noticed." Her mother replied. Lorelai sighed as the trio exited the car, and made their way up the sidewalk.

"Oh, look. Luke closed earl." Rory observed, pointing to the sign hanging on the diner door that read 'Closed for private party'.

"He wanted everything to be perfect for you guys." Lorelai replied, holding the door open for Rory and her mother. The bell clanged, getting Lane's attention from behind the counter.

"Oh my God, Rory!" Lane squealed. The two girls re-enacted Lorelai and Rory's greeting from earlier, causing Sookie to walk out of the back. The girls ended their hug.

"Lane, you remember my mother." Lorelai said. Lane nodded

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore." She greeted Emily.

"Hello, Lane. Nice to see you again." Emily returned. Sookie walked over and joined them, giving Rory a tight squeeze.

"Hey, how was Paris?" Sookie asked Rory. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore." She went on. Emily nodded at her, and looked around the diner. It still was as run down as before, but someone had put up a few streamers and balloons, making it look festive.

"Aww, look." Rory said, following Emily's gaze. "Balloons, streamers." Her tone belying how touched she was.

"All Luke's idea." Lorelai answered, putting her arm around Rory. "He's a big old softie, but that doesn't go any farther than this room." Emily noticed how her daughter's face seemed to brighten up at the mention of Luke, and wondered how long her Lorelai would go on denying there was anything between them.

Luke chose that moment to enter the diner from the back, and he stood in the doorway unobserved, just staring at Lorelai. God, she was beautiful. He mentally kicked himself for about the three hundredth time for waiting this long to tell her how he felt. Lorelai finally noticed him staring at her, and graced him with a smile. He smiled back, almost bashful, and made his way over to them.

"Hello." He said, getting everyone's attention. "Mrs. Gilmore, Rory, how was Europe?"

"It was great." Rory answered. "Thanks for the decorations, Luke. I love them." She went on, surprising him-and Emily-by giving him a hug. Shocked and touched, it took him a minute to hug her back.

"Your welcome." He replied gruffly. Lorelai was near tears, and fighting them back desperately. Her mother would definitely know something was up if she started crying because her daughter was hugging the diner man. Rory stepped back with a smile.

"Hey, I'm starved. What's for dinner?" She asked, getting a laugh from everyone.

* * *

Dean walked down the street, his stomach a bundle of nerves. Rory was home. Lane had told him about the welcome home dinner, and he was headed over there now. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Since Lindsey had thrown him out, he'd moved back home, and they'd started divorce proceedings. He was ashamed that he and Rory had slept together while he'd still been married, but now that he was getting divorced, there was a chance for them. He wondered what Rory would say when he told her.

He approached the diner slowly, peering in through the window. There she was, laughing at something her mother had said before popping a piece of bread stick in her mouth. Dean was mesmerized by her smile. Gathering his courage, he walked up the steps and opened the diner door. The jingling bell ceased all conversation, and when Rory saw who it was, she dropped her bread stick on her plate with a thunk.

"Dean..." She began. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Can we talk?" He asked, embarrassed to be doing this in front of her family and friends. Lorelai and Luke were wearing matching glares, Lane was looking at him sympathetically, and Emily and Sookie were obviously confused.

"Um, yeah." She said, smoothing back her hair, and scooting her chair back. "Excuse me." She followed him out of the diner, aware that everyone was starting at them. Lorelai rose and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm going to kill him." She said, moving for the door. Luke quickly stopped her.

"I don't think so." Luke grabbed her by the waist. "Murder is a federal offense and Rory doesn't need you in jail."

"How could he?" Lorelai whispered, lookin at look. Her eyes were all teary again.

"Can you blame him?" Luke refuted.

"Yeah. I can." Lorelai answered, sitting back down heavily. Emily observed their interaction and spoke up.

"When were you going to tell me?" Emily demanded, tired of being left out of her own daughter's life.

"Tell you what, Mom?" Lorelai replied, sounding panicked.

"Do I have to beg you for details about your life?" Emily went on like she hadn't spoken. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Mom, I don't hate you." Lorelai placated her. Sookie, Luke, and Lane suddenly found their plates very interesting.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Emily carried on.

"Tell you what?" Lorelai shouted.

"About you and him." Emily replied, gesturing to Lorelai and Luke. Luke looked up in surprise, and met Lorelai's gaze.

"What about us?" Lorelai asked, her mother, once she'd found her voice.

"Why do you insist on keeping things from me?" Emily questioned her daughter.

"Maybe because the last time we had this conversation, you thought I was stupid." Lorelai hurled at her mother, bringing up a conversation they'd had years ago. Lane and Sookie mumbled excuses and practically fled to the back room.

"Nice work, Mom. Let's frighten off all our friends." Lorelai's sarcastic tone was thick.

"Stop joking around, Lorelai." Emily was insistent. "That conversation was years ago."

"What conversation?" Luke interjected, curious.

"I'll tell you later." Lorelai said, touching him arm. "What would you like me to say, Mom? That we're dating, and I love him desperately?" She went on, looking at her mother. "Fine. We're dating, and I love him. Happy now?"

"Was that so hard?" Emily's voice was gentler, calmer, and she looked extremely pleased with herself. Luke was shocked. She loved him?

"That's it?" Lorelai gasped.

"What did you expect?" Emily replied. Lorelai banged her head down on the table in response.

* * *

"So...talk." Rory said, feeling awkward.

"You look good." He replied, meeting her gaze.

"Dean." She protested.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that it's over with Lindsey. For real. We're getting a divorce." He told her.

"What?" Rory was shocked. He held up his left hand. It was bare.

"I want to be with you, and she knows that now. We never should have gotten married in the first place." Dean went on.

"Please tell me you didn't end your marriage because of me. That's not a good enough reason." Rory interrupted.

"Were you listening? I love you Rory. I don't love Lindsey, not like that. I'm not sure I ever did. It's not fair to her to stay married."

"If you're sure..." Rory began.

"I'm sure. I want a future with you...if you'll have me." Dean laid it all out on the line. She started to answered, but he held a finger to her lips to silence her. "I don't want an answer now. Acting rashly is what go us here. Take some time and think about it, ok?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow." She nodded again. He backed away, and then disappeared into the night. Rory walked back inside the diner, her head in the clouds. She manged to find her seat, oblivious to the fact that her grandmother and mother were fighting loudly.

Emily sighed, and Luke looked uncomfortable.

"What am I going to do with you, Lorelai?" She asked, exasperated. The door jingled again, signaling another arrival, and a male voice answered Emily's question.

"You could tell her to take her shirt off. That always worked for me."


	8. Rory's Homecoming II

A/N: Spoiler Warning! Spoilers for episode 5.06-If you are not spoiled, do not read this. Wow, you guys get another long chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Kris Wright, who graciously allowed me to steal a scene from one of her fics. Thanks, chica!

To freecityy: Thanks. I'm glad that I'm staying in character, then. You are the only one who guessed the mystery guest correctly, btw.

To lorelaivictoriadanes: Your answers await! Glad you liked!

To Parker Austin: I thought Jason was pretty nutty too. Now he's really nutty. Thanks for reading!

To kate ( ): I love cliffhangers. Answers in this chapter.

To greengolferfc ( ): Here's an update! I tried to get it out asap.

* * *

Four heads swiveled to look at the doorway in perfect sync. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed, jumping up out of her chair. Her father set down the car seat he was carrying on a near by table and hugged her tight.

Lorelai's world fell out from under her. Christopher.

Luke's world fell out from under him. Christopher.

"Really, Christopher. Must you be so crude?" Emily scolded, but in a way that revealed she wasn't really angry with him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Couldn't stop myself." He replied, letting Rory go.

"Georgia!" Rory squealed, peering down into the car seat. "Oh, she's so big." She went on, looking at her dad.

"Do me a favor, take her to the back and heat up her bottle for me?" Christopher said, directing his gaze at Lorelai, but speaking to Rory, handing her a diaper bag. Rory picked up the car seat and slung the bag on her shoulder, heading to the back room where Sookie and Lane had disappeared to. It was a good thing Sookie was back there, because Rory had no idea how to heat up a bottle.

"Lorelai." He said, in a manner that spoke volumes.

"Christopher." She whispered his name, and Luke almost visibly flinched. If there was one man in Lorelai's life that could cause trouble in their relationship, this man was it. Christopher settled himself in Rory's now vacant chair. The shock of seeing him wore off, and Lorelai whacked him on the shoulder in mild anger. "What are you doing here?" She practically demanded.

"Business. Besides, Rory hasn't seen her sister in awhile, so I thought I'd stop out. You mom told me that your inn had just opened, so I thought I'd check that out while I was here too." Lorelai threw an accusing look at her mother during Christopher's explanation, but couldn't bring herself to look at Luke. She'd felt him tense up beside her when Christopher had made his presence known.

"Lorelai, really. He just got here. Let's not re-enact the Spanish Inquisition. You haven't even let him greet Luke." Emily protested, meeting Lorelai's annoyed gaze.

"Fine. Christopher, you remember Luke. Luke, you remember Christopher." Lorelai said, sounding as if she'd rather be having her teeth drilled than reintroduce the two most important men in her life. They briefly shook hands, while Lorelai held her breath.

"So, Emily, how was Europe?" Christopher looked at Lorelai's mother.

"It was good." Emily barely got out before Lorelai interrupted.

"You called him?" She shouted at her mother, getting up. Luke was in awe. He'd heard about Lorelai's disagreements with her mother, but had never actually seen one up close. Emily rose as well, and the two men shared a look. This would not be pretty.

"Yes. Yes I did!" Emily defended herself. "His daughter was coming home from Europe and hadn't seen her father in several months, I thought it only fitting to invite him to her welcome home party."

"You didn't say anything about it, Mom." Lorelai refuted.

"I wasn't aware that I had to RSVP, Lorelai. It's not like this is a five star restaurant." Emily replied, sarcastic.

"Mom!" Lorelai shouted again. How dare she insult Luke like that?

"Listen, Lor, if you don't want me..." Christopher interrupted. She held up a hand to silence him.

"You're already here, so you might as well stay. Rory would be upset if you left now." Lorelai told him. He nodded. Luke silently agreed, relieved that Lorelai had no idea he was coming, and clearly had issues with him staying.

Lorelai wasn't finished with her mother.

"How dare you come in here and insult Luke like this?" She continued, in a tone that made Christopher stare at her in surprise. "This is his business, his pride and joy. It's how he makes his living. How can you just come in here and treat it like it's nothing because some uppity newspaper or magazine didn't deem to come all the way down here and grant it with something as stupid as stars?" Lorelai went on.

"Lorelai, it's ok." Luke interrupted, touching her arm. She shrugged him off.

"It's not okay, Luke. It's not." Lorelai protested. "Apologize." She snapped at her mother, shocking herself.

"What?" Emily was practically beside herself. "I will not. Really, Lorelai, get a hold of yourself."

"Apologize now, Mom, or leave." Lorelai issued her ultimatum as Rory lingered in the doorway, Georgia in her arms.

"I said I won't and I won't." Emily refused.

"Then get out." Lorelai said, shocking even herself.

"Mom!" Rory interrupted, handing her sister to her father. "What is going on here?" She demanded. Neither of them answered her. "Well?" She asked.

"It's nothing, dear." Emily's tone was tight as she finally spoke. "Could you do me a favor and drive me to the inn? I'm rather tired."

"That's a great idea." Lorelai agreed tersely, purposely not looking at her mother. "Take Lane with you, and then you guys can go hang out and catch up."

"Really?" Rory asked her mom, unsure if she should leave in the middle of this mess.

"Really." Lorelai forced a smile.

"Okay." Rory agreed. Everyone faced an awkward silence as Sookie announced that she would be joining Rory, Lane and Emily on their way back to the inn.

"Call me later." Sookie whispered to Lorelai, and then headed out the door. Christopher looked from Lorelai to Luke.

"I'm gonna go change Georgia. Is there a bathroom?" He asked. Luke pointed to a door in an obscure corner of the diner. Christopher disappeared inside.

Luke and Lorelai just stared at each other for a minute. Luke smiled.

"What? How could you possibly smile after what just happened here?" Lorelai asked, sounding upset.

"You and your mom had a conversation about us a few years ago?" Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai drawled out slowly as Luke's grin widened. "So?"

"You've been pining for me." Luke pointed out. Lorelai gasped.

"I have not." She denied.

"Really." He replied, clearly not believing her. She finally smiled back.

"Well, maybe just a little." She admitted, squinching her fingers together in a demonstration. He pulled her to him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, Luke." She kissed him.

"When did that happen?" Luke wanted to know after a minute.

"I've been pining for you, remember?" She joked. Her smile disappeared. "Listen, you're not upset that Christ is here, are you?" She questioned. His face lost his smile as well.

"His reason for being here seemed a little fishy, but as long as all he wants is to see Rory, then no, I'm not upset." Luke answered.

"Good." Lorelai replied, playing with the collar of his flannel shirt. "Okay, I'm going to take Christopher and get him a room at the inn, and then find my mother and work this thing out. Will I see you later?" She asked.

"Count on it." He said, kissing her. Christopher came out of the bathroom, and visibly flinched as he saw Luke kiss Lorelai. The bells over the door jangled for the third time that evening. Luke pulled away from Lorlai at the sound and Chris came out of the corner towards them.

"Doesn't the sign say we're closed?" Luke asked rhetorically. Lorelai had gone rigid and silent as soon as she saw their guest. Jason stood before them, his hair a mess, and his clothes wrinkled. He was scruffy looking, with day old beard on his face. Luke grimaced. Chris looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was happening. He recognized the guy they were staring at after a second.

"Oh my God, Jason Stiles?" Chris realized. He walked over and stuck out a hand.

"Christopher? Wow, small world." Jason said, shaking his hand. Lorelai's legs almost went out from beneath her. After everything else that had happened, this could not be happening too.

"So, what are you doing here?" Chris wanted to know.

"I'm here to see Lorelai." Jason replied, looking at her. Chris was confused.

"Ah." He said. Jason approached Lorelai and she gripped Luke's hand tightly.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Lorelai demanded, hoping her voice wasn't shaking too much.

"I had to see you." He said.

"I asked you to leave me alone." She told him.

"I have to make you see how right we are." He went on, like she hadn't even spoken. Luke started to move towards him, but Lorelai squeezed his hand and stopped.

"How right we are?" Lorelai cried. "Look, I've moved on. You need to leave me alone. Stop calling me, stop sending me flowers, and for God's sake, stop coming to see me!" She shouted at him.

"We're perfect for each other, Lorelai." He continued. All the three of them could do was stare. "I don't know why you don't see it."

"Maybe because we're not." She said. "Now, please leave."

"There's one thing I have to do first." He told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. Lorelai gasped, and flushed a bright red. Oh, God. He wouldn't really...

Jason dropped to one knee.

"Lorelai Gilmore, Will you marry me?" He asked, holding up the ring box.

"I've heard enough." Luke finally spoke, and grabbed Jason by the arm. He hoisted the man up. "This is my diner, and I'm asking you to leave right now. Lorelai has asked you repeatedly to leave her alone and if you don't start listening, we're going to get a restraining order. Now get gone." Luke shoved him towards the door, past a speechless Christopher, who was holding a sleeping Georgia.

"I'll be back, Lorelai." Jason called behind him. Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine." Lorelai said absentmindedly.

"Your sure?" He asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine." She reassured him. "Chris, let's go get you checked in. Then I'm going to find my mother. As if this night couldn't get any worse." She muttered, squeezing Luke's hand in good-bye. Luke watched as Lorelai and Chris disappeared into the night.

* * *

"So, you and Luke?" Chris answered in the awkward silence.

"Yeah, me and Luke." She answered.

"Can I ask about the whole Jason Stiles thing?" He wanted to know.

"We dated awhile ago. He sued my dad, so we broke up." Lorelai gave him the short version.

"Lorelai, he just proposed to you." Chris pointed out.

"I know. I _know._" She replied.

"Is he stalking you or something?" Chris put it into words. She didn't answer.

"Lorelai..."

"Drop it." She said shortly. He shrugged in mock surrender. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Really."

"Sherry left me." Chris admitted.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Me too."

* * *

The jeep was quiet as Rory made her way back to Lane's apartment. The two girls hadn't said much since dropping off Sookie and Emily. They pulled up and got out of the jeep. Lane unlocked the door. They slipped off their coats and flipped on the lights.

"Where's Zack and Brian?" Rory asked.

"At a party." She answered.

"Ah." Rory replied. Lane whirled around to look at her.

"I know about you and Dean." Lane blurted out.

"What? How?" Rory was shocked.

"Dean told me." Lane replied. "He needed someone to talk to about you, so he spilled the whole story."

"Wow. Uh.." Rory was speechless.

"I think he really loves you." Lane told her.

"You do?" Rory was infused with happiness.

"Yeah. He's divorcing Lindsey, and not just because of her finding out what happened. It's because he never loved her like he loves you." Lane said.

"Wow, you're a veritable font of information." Rory was in awe.

"So, does this mean that you two are going to get back together? What did he say when he came to Luke's?" Lane asked.

"That he loves me and he wants me back, but that he wants me to think about it and he'll call me tomorrow." Rory summed up what Dean said in a nutshell.

"Wow."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Lane was dying to know.

"I love him, Lane." Rory said.

"Wow."

"I know." The two girls giggled.

* * *


End file.
